To Raise A Sparkling
by OrianPrime92
Summary: When Blaster's raped, Jazz and Prowl take him back to Cybertron. When old ghosts reappear, can he put it aside to let the new Sparkling live in peace? Or will it all go wrong? JazzxBlasterxProwl Slash MPreg Rating may go up! I'm sorry, HIATUS
1. Prologue

OKAY! Well, what first? I guess I should explain WHERE the hell this idea came from, etc etc.

One: Where did this idea come from?

... A dream... -shifty eyed-

Two: WHAT is the idea?

I guess I COULD tell some of it... But then that'd spoil it... So I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout it! -smiles sweetly-

Three: What's made up in this?

... Well, some of this is spoilers, but you'll easily figure it out. All I'm saying is that Silicon City and Lithium are MADE UP. I needed two cities, and I made them up. Also, I am UNSURE if Decagon was a real city. I read a fanfic that had Decagon in it. So, if it is, tell me. If not, then whoever made it up made it! -sticks tongue out-

Also, I will spoil this 'cause it's a major part in this story. Plus, you'll find out in about five seconds(Maybe ten seconds if you're a slow reader like me).

**I gave transformers a high school.**

Now, I know that some have used this before. I know it's been down because someone on deviantart made a comic of Skyfire and Starscream in high school(Slash-free might I add? Though it is still well done). So, yeah. No flamin' me dudes.

Four: Do I own ANYTHING in this?

Yes. I own DarkCloud, SilverCloud, and some Sparklings that'll come along.

Five: Did I alter anything?

Yes. I altered the Cassettes' ages and some genders. Eject is now equivilent to a Five year old. Steeljaw(what the hell is he? I dunno. I think he's a lion...) and Ramhorn(Ain't he a Rhino?) are now toddlers and twins. And Rewind is now about 19 months old (This is all in human standards. In Cybertronian... I don't know). Also, Soundwave and Blaster are brothers. Not twins, 'cause that'd suck, but brothers. Also, originally, I was going to have a nameless mech say a line, but I'm having Soundwave do it, to make the hurt seem real to Blaster. And, for Soundwave's cassettes, the ages are altered to:

Ravage: 8 year old

Laserbeak and Buzzaw(dunno how to spell it): 7 year olds

Frenzy and Rumble: 2-3 year olds

Ratbat: Sparkling

So yeah, again, when I give ages, they're in human standards. Hell if I can figure it out in Cybertronian standards... -snorts- Though, if you can, I will love you forever if you tell me. -laughs- Also, the gender thing. I made Ravage and Laserbeak femmes. Why? I dunno. I just did. Now arguing or griping about it. Got it?

Six: WHY did I do this?

'Cause Blaster needs some damn love, that's why! Plus, I keep seeing that Blaster and Soundwave are always lovers, bonded, or ex-lovers. But NEVER brothers. So, that's why I did the brother thing. And, my dream stuck with until I wrote it down(Only got part of it done, but I ain't going completely with what I write. If it turns out, I may not even use some of the same things I write down. Mostly because I'm typing more than what I have written...) and now I'm doin' this.

Anymore questions, please feel free to ask in a review or pm. -grins-

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, there would be an entire freaking saga on Blaster and Soundwave and the cassettes. ... And there'd be LOTS of slash in it.

Claimer: I own the high school, Silicon City, Lithium, the idea, the Sparklings that will come and DarkCloud and SilverCloud. And the nameless mech who may or may not reappear. -shrugs- I also own the bar that this chapter takes place in, 'cause it will reoccur later.

Now, let us begin!!

_**Class of 9247, Senior Prom. Some bar in Lithium**_

_Blaster sat in his seat at one of the tables. With him was his half Vorn older brother, Soundwave, and his best friend, SilverCloud. SilverCloud grinned and pulled at Soundwave's arm, trying to get him up._

_"Come dance with me man." SilverCloud said._

_"Answer: Negatory." Soundwave moaned. Soundwave wasn't monotone like he is today, but he does still speak the same(If that didn't explain anything, the Authoress will explain at the end of chapter)._

_"Scared?" SilverCloud teased._

_"Assumption: Incorrect. Reasonings: Blaster will be alone." Soundwave said._

_"Ah, don't worry about that." SilverCloud smiled as his twin older brother, DarkCloud, started to approach. Once the dark mech was there, he nodded to his brother and Soundwave, before turning to Blaster._

_"Blaster?" Blaster looked up from his datapad. He heated up when he saw it was DarkCloud._

_"Y-yes?" He asked. The mech he had been crushing on since freshman Vorn was actually talking to him!_

_"Would you like to dance with me?" Blaster's optics widened and he looked to his brother and SilverCloud for an answer._

_"Answer: Yes. He would love to." Soundwave answered for him. DarkCloud smiled and soon Blaster found himself dancing with DarkCloud in the middle of the dancefloor. Before they could actually dance, though, someone tugged him._

_"Mind if Ah steal'm firs'?" Blaster turned and saw his friend from elementary school._

_"Jazz!" Blaster smiled. He turned to DarkCloud. "Don't worry, I'll come back. I promise!" DarkCloud nodded and the red mech went with his friend._

_"How ya been Blast?" Jazz asked as they danced. Blaster grinned at the old nick name._

_"Okay. What about you? How was Silicon City!" Blaster was determined to know. Jazz grinned._

_"Ah found mah second half." He said. Blaster immediately caught the hint._

_"You mated!? To who? Can I meet them!? Is it a fem-bot or a mech?! What about-!"_

_"Whoa, whoa! Chill Blast!" Jazz laughed, "First, yeah. Ah did. Second, his name's Prowl. 'Round mah age. Maybe a half Vorn younge'. Third, yeah. He's here, an' Ah answered four already." Blaster looked around and saw an unfamiliar mech sitting at a lone table, watching them. Blaster smiled and waved. They nodded in return._

_"Cool, so other than that, how was Silicon City?" Blaster asked._

_"Ugh, horrid. It's a nice place for th' scenery, but some of th' crimes are bad. And some of th' folks ain't too kind either. S'how Ah met Prowl. His creator's beat th' snot outta'm. Met'm at th' hospital." Jazz said._

_"Aww... That sucks." Blaster frowned. Jazz laughed._

_"S'what Ah said! But Prowl's just always said 'if it didn't happen, Ah wouldn't have met ya'. An', he's right." Jazz shrugged. Blaster nodded._

_"True." He said as the song ended._

_"Now... Ah think Ah should return ya to th' mech ya were gonna dance with." Jazz said. Blaster heated up and Jazz grinned. "Details in five Clicks. Starting now."_

_"Crush since Freshman Vorn. SilverCloud's brother, DarkCloud. End of details." Blaster said in five Clicks as he was returned to DarkCloud. Jazz made a motion of saying 'read my thoughts' and Blaster complied._

_'Ah am SO gettin' details after!' Jazz thought loudly. Blaster smiled weakly as the next song came on._

_"Who was that?" DarkCloud asked. Blaster noticed it was a slow song and heated up more. He hoped DarkCloud didn't take it the wrong way._

_"He was my friend back in Elementary School. He moved an Orn after High School started(2). I haven't seen him in a while. Turns out, he mated while away in Silicon City." Blaster explained._

_"Silicon City? Really?" DarkCloud whistled, "That place is as populated as Iacon." Blaster nodded as the words of the song drifted into his audios._

_/How am I supposed to live without you.../_

_"U-um... Yeah... And..."_

_"Shh... Blaster, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..." He looked up at his bestfriend's brother._

_"Yeah...?"_

_"I-!"_

_"I can't believe DarkCloud went through with a horrible dare of asking my baby brother to dance!" Blaster heard Soundwave shout. Blaster looked up at the mech he liked, maybe even loved._

_"How... How could you...?" Blaster whispered, pulling away._

_"No! It's not like that! I-!" But it was too late. Blaster pushed him away and ran off, crying. Soundwave glared at DarkCloud, not sporting the visor and battlemask he does today. Jazz stared in horror. Then he and his mate ran after Blaster, SilverCloud torn between staying with DarkCloud and Soundwave, or going with his old friends and new one._

_**Lithium, Six Vorns Later (After Ravage and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were created, but before Eject)**_

_Blaster hugged his single-parent brother goodbye. Blaster and his brother had moved to the darker side of Lithium Five and a half Vorns ago. Blaster hadn't the Spark to leave Lithium, but he didn't want to stay near where DarkCloud and SilverCloud lived. And now, he was leaving for Decagon, to join the Autobots._

_~Unka Blasta, when you comin' back?~ Laserbeak asked her uncle. Blaster smiled weakly._

_"Not for a long time sweety... Don't worry, if Soundwave needs help, he can go find an old friend." Blaster kissed each of his nieces' helms, and then his nephew's._

_~We gonna miss you.~ Buzzsaw, the youngest of the twins and the three, said. Blaster felt his Spark breaking._

_"I know... I'm gonna miss you all too... Now, be good for your Mommy." He told them. They all nodded and Blaster hugged Soundwave again._

_-Stay safe baby brother.- Soundwave told Blaster over their private telepathic wave. Blaster nodded._

_-You as well. The 'Cons'll do anything to get a telepath on their side. Keep hidden, and you'll be safe. Get out of Lithium soon.- He said. Soundwave nodded and Blaster turned to his friends, Jazz and Prowl. The two were already officers in the Autobot Army(joined a Decacycle ago), and had come about two Orns ago, looking for recruits. He jumped for the chance to leave and help protect his brother, his brother's kids, and his friends, even if his friends didn't know he hadn't left ages ago._

_"Ya ready Blast?" Jazz asked softly. Blaster nodded._

_"Yes'sir." He said. Prowl nodded and they left for Decagon._

_**Decagon, Two Decacycles Later**_

_Blaster finally made it Decagon, following Jazz and Prowl. He wondered why he wouldn't be a normal front-liner, but Prowl said Prime would want to meet a telepath._

_He was going to meet Optimus Prime!_

_"Whoa..." Blaster's optics widened at the Decagon Base. He didn't know it'd be so big!_

_"Come on." Jazz said. Blaster followed the two to what Blaster guess was the meeting room. There he saw many mechs. Probably all the officers._

_"Hello. My name is Optimus Prime." The tallest mech said. Blaster was officially terrified._

_"H-hi." Blaster stuttered. He heard one mech whisper to another._

_"He's barely Jazz's age! We can't have someone that young! It's bad enough Jazz and Prowl are so young!" the one whispered. Blaster didn't dare look at them._

_"Blaster can take on anyone!" Jazz said on his friend's behalf. Blaster heated up. Now he was terrified AND embarrassed... Great..._

_"I'm sure he can, Jazz. However, we would like to make sure he is Autobot material." Optimus said. He turned to Blaster. "Have you ever been outside of Lithium?" Blaster slowly shook his head._

_"Ya have too!"_

_"It was because we got lost on that field trip! Doesn't count!" Blaster hissed back._

_"Surely, it does. Tell me, how did you get back?" Optimus asked._

_"J-Jazz asked around. When one knew, he wou-wouldn't help, so I-I read his mind." Blaster said._

_"You can read other's thoughts without permission?" Another mech, a white and green one, asked. Blaster nodded._

_"Y-yes."_

_"Interesting... How well are you at communicating with others?" Optimus asked._

_"U-um... I-I..."_

_"He's shy, as ya can tell. Guess he ain't outgrown that yet." Jazz cut in, rescuing his friend, "But once he's got yer trust, he's as much of a social robo-pup as me." The mech flashed Blaster a grin. Blaster heated up more._

_"U-um..."_

_"Jazz is right. It took me the better half of three Vorns to get his trust, then he got as bad as Jazz." Prowl said._

_"We can't wait three Vorns!" A red and white mech exclaimed, "Besides, how do we know he doesn't already work for the Decepticons!?" Blaster hissed._

_"I would never betray my brother and his children by joining those aftfraggers!" The group stared at them in awe, except Jazz and Prowl._

_"Don' worry 'bout'm. Red's just Paranoid. Like yaself." Jazz said._

_"I am not Paranoid!" Blaster and 'Red' protested._

_"... I'm going to have to do a full check on him, aren't I?" another red and white mech sighed._

_"Nah. Blaster's fine, jus' don' spook'm." Jazz grinned. Blaster glared._

_"Shut up Jazz! You left me for Four Vorns! SilverCloud wasn't exactly the best mech to stop the bullies you know!" Jazz frowned._

_"Those afts still bugged ya?" He asked._

_"Yes." Blaster glared, "And if it weren't for my brother, then we woulda been offlined losers the first week after you left."_

_"Slag..." Jazz frowned, "Ya kept that from me for Six Vorns?" Blaster nodded._

_"Even when Soundwave threatened me to tell you."_

_"So you're good at keeping secrets, even with your best friend." Optimus said._

_"Yes." Blaster said, heating up once he realized he just argued with Jazz about something that happened Ten Vorns ago._

_"Good... Blaster, we could use your talents in our Communications department. I would like for you to have the job." Optimus said. Blaster was shocked._

_"I... I..."_

_"You will still be a front-line mech, just not as often." Optimus said, "And you will report directly to me and the other officers here."_

_"O... Okay..." Blaster said. Jazz grinned and slung an arm over his friend's shoulders._

_"Welcome to th' team Blast!" Jazz all but shouted._

yeah, about Soundwave. Look, he doesn't speak with monotone. He does show emotion. And I took away his visor and battlemask because he's not part of war yet. But, yeah. Soundwave still sometimes talks with the "Assumption: Correct" computer-like talk 'cause... Well cause I wanted him to. So... Yeah...

Elementary School... Look, I live in America, so there's technically three schools before college, not counting pre-school. Elementary, Middle(Or Jr. High) and High School. I just combined Middle and Elementary. My brother's Private school does that, so bug off. And no, they didn't go to a Private School, some public schools do that.

Please review! And I don't take flames very well, just so you know. -pout-


	2. Chapter One Reunions and Rape

Alright, I would love to say thanks to the reviewers, but... only ONE person reviewed, yet I got tons of alerts and favs. I thank ya'll for likin' my story, but please review. I want to know what you guys think. So, yeah. Please review. I feel like crap when only one person reviews, and I gets tons of alerts and favs. I know it means that ya'll like my story, but I'd like to be appreciated with words too. So please?

Thanks to Prime Revolver for their lovely review! And I gotta say it, I love it that you were the nice one to review my story. -grins- So, thank you!

And thanks to Thundercracker76, Witch08, RuenD By Love, K. L. Bloodfang, qaz1234, Crossfire1205 and Adrianna Jayne Black for adding my story to their favorites and alerts. But please, drop a review? I know at least Blaster wants to know how much ya'll are gonna pity him...

Disclaimer: ... Ya'll go to the prologue. It's almost one in the damn morning. I'm feeling lazy right now.

Claimer: Look at above ya'll.

Legend:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking Telepathically.

~Bleh~ The Cassette's talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talkin'.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Blaster and Soundwave reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** 1 Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

---Chapter One

_**Present Times; The Nemesis**_

Blaster snuck quietly into the Nemesis. He crept into Soundwave's quarters and was greeted with his nieces and nephews. He saw one he didn't know, who was roughly the same age as Rewind.

"Blaster: You are late." Soundwave said from the berth. Blaster grinned weakly.

"My bad. Jazz and Prowl had to _assign_ me a mission that normally Jazz would take." He said as he locked the door. Immediately Ravage rubbed against Blaster's leg and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on his shoulders. Blaster smiled.

"Hey sweetsparks." He said. Frenzy and Rumble ran to Blaster and hugged his legs, pushing Ravage aside. The little bat remained in Soundwave's arms on the berth.

~Where you been?~ Laserbeak asked excitedly. Blaster kissed her cheek.

"I've been busy. Especially since Rewind was born."

"Sparklings: Hard to create. Unknown: How femmes stand it." Soundwave said. Blaster laughed.

"Too true. I know Jazz and Prowl are dying to have one though." Blaster sat on the berth next to his older brother, the latter's Sparklings crawling up to cuddle with him.

"Suggestion: lLet out your Sparklings." Soundwave said. Blaster nodded and soon the four were out. Rumble and Frenzy played with Eject, who was technically a Sparkling in Cybertronian standards, clicked and chirped with them. Ravage, also a Sparkling, played with Ramhorn and Steeljaw. Rewind remained in Blaster's arms as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw stood on Ravage's back.

"This is Rewind. He's about 19 earth months old." Blaster said.

"Sparkling: Ratbat. Age: 13 earth months." Soundwave said. Both Sparklings stared at each other, before chirping and giggling together. Blaster smiled as they spoke to each other.

-So, how you been Soundwave?- Blaster asked over their private connection.

-Answer: Considerably well since Ratbat was born. Question: How have you been?- Soundwave asked.

-Same. Jazz says I need a vacation.-

-Suggestion: Take a vacation.-

-Rebuttle: Can't afford it. Autobots need me.- Blaster snorted.

-Opinion: Take a day off.-

-Why don't you take one off?-

-Answer: I am Third in Command.-

-Jazz is TIC. He takes days off. Pit, I think he got Prowl to take a day off!-

-... Jazz is stupid.- Soundwave said. He decided to stop talking like he normally did and sulk, since he knew his younger brother had a point(1). They continued to talk and soon, Blaster had to leave.

"Alright guys, we need to go." Blaster said, "I still have to accomplish my mission." With his four kids tucked away in his chest, Blaster said goodbye to his nieces and nephews, and hugged his brother. He snuck off as Soundwave gave him the information he needed. He was halfway back to base when a nameless Decepticon attacked him.

"Ahh... Blaster! Remember me?" Another radioformer(2) smirked. Blaster glared.

"Get lost jackass!" He growled. He knew this mech, but he didn't remember what his name was, and where he knew him from.

"I don't think so." The shadowed mech jumped on him and Blaster tried to fight back. He was pinned to the ground.

'**Hehe... Finally I can get what I've wanted for the past 20 Vorns...**' The mech's thoughts frightened Blaster as he read them. He struggled.

"Get off me!" He snarled.

"Oh... I don't think so..." The mech purred.

***&*&*&*&DO NOT READ AND SKIP TO BOTTOM IF YOU GET SQUIMISH! RAPE SCENE AHEAD! &*&*&*&***

The mech jammed his clawed hand into Blaster's armor, hitting his hot spots with an amazing accuracy. Blaster knew that he was reading his thoughts and memories. Blaster cried out in agony as his abdominal plating was ripped off, revealing his port and plug.

"D-Don't! Please!" Blaster cried, optics watering in fear. The mech's sinister smirk grew smug, and the Autobot knew he was in trouble.

-Soundwave! Help! Please!- Blaster cried. -Jazz! Prowl! Help!(3)-

"Enough of that!" The mech slammed his fist into Blaster's face. Blaster felt something sharp scrape into his legs and stomach and his chest.

"NO!" Blaster screamed as his Sparklings shrieked in fear and pain. He struggled and tried to get his trapped arms free. The Decepticon Radio pointed his rifle at Blaster's head.

"Stop squirming, or I'll blow your processor out, and then your precious brats will die the same way!" The mech snarled. Blaster froze in fear, optics wide. The mech removed his abdominal plating and moved so his plug was up at Blaster's mouth. "Suck me." Blaster didn't move. "Suck me now!" He whimpered and covered the plug with his mouth.

Blaster slowly licked it and suckled gently. The mech groaned and started thrusting in Blaster's mouth. Blaster gagged, but forced himself to keep doing as he was told. He gently grinded his Denta over the plug. He felt electrical currents fizzle through the plug.

"Enough." The mech groaned. The plug was taken out of his mouth and Blaster felt like crying. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his port. His scream was muffled by the mech's mouth over his and the glossa forcing down his sore throat. He whimpered in pain and guilty pleasure. He felt another sharp object in his sides. He felt a reoccuring pain in his helm, and realized he was being hit. He blacked out.

***&*&*&*&*&END OF RAPE SCENE&*&*&*&*&***

When Blaster awoke, he was in the Medbay and his port was screaming in agony. He started to sob as he remembered what had happened.

"Shhh... You're alright Blaster..." Jazz's voice entered his audios. He sobbed harder, and tried to ask about his Sparklings.

"Eject took the most damage. I think he was trying to protect the other Sparklings. But they're fine. It's mostly just scratches and dents. I've repaired them, but you've taken a lot of damage. You've been out for three Orns." Ratchet said, rubbing the radio's helm. Blaster let out a sob.

~Mommy! Are you okay?~ Ramhorn jumped onto the berth with Steeljaw and they curled into his sides. Blaster weakly rubbed their helms. He fell back into unconsciousness as Jazz hummed a soft Cybertronian tune that wished for healing and love.

---End Chapter One

1- Soundwave is showing emotion here and isn't using the computer talk and all that... Yeah, he's capable of that.

2- The mech is nameless and is a radio like Blaster and Soundwave. No, he is NOT Soundwave. I think the only incest I enjoy is SideswipexSunstreaker, and it is mostly when there is a mech in the middle (I prefer RatchetxTwins rather than BluexTwins if there's a mech in the middle though).

3- Okay, if you read the rape scene, then you know Blaster had called out to Jazz and Prowl. If not, then Blaster had used his telepathic abilities to cry out to them. I know I said it's normally between Soundwave and Blaster, but Blaster can cry out to others in times of need, such as when he's being raped. It's a last resort and takes a lot of energy. S'why he gave up.

A/N: Please, give me your opinion of the rape scene if you read it. I know it sucks, but I'm not all that good at rape and sex scenes. I normally do them with my friend, but she can no longer text/talk since she uses her MOTHER'S phone(scary, right?) and she doesn't have internet, so using IM is out of the question. I apologize for any mistakes made, since I don't have a beta and spell check is crap when it comes to Transformer names. -sighs-

Blaster: ... -sobs-

Soundwave: -glares and grabs metal pipe-

... Uhm... Please review, and constructive criticism regarding the rape scene is appreciated! No flames though, otherwise they'll be used to burn the nameless radioformer!! BYE! -runs from Soundwave-


	3. Chapter Two Flashbacks and Apartments

-cringes- Okay... Owww... Soundwave, did you have to hit me so hard...?

Soundwave: Affirmative.

... -whimpers- Yeah... So... Ow... Uhm, I'm going for two chapters within a few hours... Why? 'Cause... I still want opinions on my rape scene though, 'kay? So, yeah... Uhm, who wants to come bug proof my room...? -found gross bug on pillow-

Disclaimer: On Prologue.

Claimer: On Prologue.

Legend:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking Telepathically.

~Bleh~ The Cassette's talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talkin'.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Blaster and Soundwave reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** 1 Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

---Chapter Two

_**8 Orns After End Of Chapter One**_

Blaster sat in the Shuttle. On his right was Jazz, who had his arm over his shoulders. On his left was Prowl, who was reading a datapad on some human mythology. Safely tucked away in his chest were his four Sparklings. He thought to the moment when it was decided that Jazz and Prowl would take him back to Cybertron, and stay with him.

_**7 Orns Ago**_

_Blaster sat in Optimus' office with Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet and, of course, Optimus._

_"Prime, I want Blaster off this planet and on the next Shuttle back to Cybertron." Ratchet said._

_"Why? We need'm here!" Jazz argued. Blaster could hear him frowning, even though he was staring at his lap._

_"Ratchet, why do you wish Blaster back on Cybertron?" Optimus asked, concerned._

_"Not just him. I want Jazz and Prowl to take him, and stay with him."_

_"No!" Blaster snapped his head up, speaking without thinking. "Don't make them go! I can take care of myself and my Sparklings!"_

_"Blaster, let Ratchet speak." Optimus said calmly. Blaster bit his glossa and looked back at his hands in his lap._

_"Optimus, Blaster is pregnant." Ratchet said. The office was silent._

_"I'm gonna kill that mothafragger!" Jazz suddenly snarled._

_"Jazz, stop it. Logically, we will not be able to. We will be with Blaster and the Cassettes, on Cybertron." Prowl said. No doubt, Prowl was calming Jazz through their bond. Blaster knew this, because Jazz was just sulking now. Blaster tuned out the conversation, optics watering._

_"Blaster?" Blaster looked up. It was Optimus who spoke._

_"Yes'sir?" He asked._

_"You will be on the Shuttle leaving in a few Orns." Optimus said. Blaster slowly nodded._

_"Yes'sir..."_

_**Present**_

Blaster slowly started to fall into recharge as the Shuttle finally took off. He felt Jazz tug on him.

"Jus' get some 'charge Blast..." Jazz said softly. Blaster nodded and leaned against his best friend. He offlined his optics, but didn't recharge. He thought about the '_Baby Shower_' and Going Away Party the Autobots had thrown him, Jazz and Prowl the last Orn.

_**One Orn Ago**_

_Blaster smiled weakly as most the Autobots were at the Going Away Party/_Baby Shower_. When told about Blaster being pregnant, Carly asked if they were going to have a Baby Shower before he and his friends left. They didn't know what that was, so Carly demanded they have one. They couldn't say the word '_Sparkling_' or '_Mom/Mommy_' for the entire party. Of course, the four Sparkling Cassettes didn't play, and the Dinobots lost within five minutes, asking Wheeljack and Ratchet where Sparklings came from._

_"So, Blaster, excited to have another little one? Despite the circumstances, I mean." Carly asked, smiling._

_"I... I don't know... I just had Rewind, I didn't expect to have another on the way so soon..." Blaster frowned._

_"Mommy! Up!" Eject reached up. Blaster helped him up and watched as Eject put his hands on his stomach._

_"Eject, you won't be able to feel anything." He sighed. They went over this when he was expecting Rewind, and even when he was expecting Steeljaw and Ramhorn._

_"I know!" Eject chirped. Rewind, currently in Jazz's arms, hiccuped. Jazz grinned._

_"Aww! Someone's got th' hiccups!" Jazz tickled the Sparkling's tummy, making him giggle. Blaster smiled._

_"He might be getting hungry soon."_

_"He's still bein' chest-fed(1), righ'?" Jazz asked. Blaster sighed._

_"He's 19 Earth months Jazz. Yes, he's still being chest-fed." Jazz pouted._

_"Chest-fed?" Spike asked._

_"Ya don't wanna know!" Jazz said cheerfully. Spike's confused look made all the 'bots laugh. At their laughter, Spike looked even more confused, which made them laugh harder. Poor boy wouldn't live that night down, that was for sure._

_**Present**_

Blaster walked off the Shuttle, tired. Jazz had his arm around his shoulders still, and Prowl now had his arm around his waist. He was positive they looked very strange. Soon, they reached the apartment complex that Blaster and his Sparklings would be living in. Jazz got the Keycards, one for Blaster and two for Jazz and Prowl and one spare, and they got to the apartment.

The apartment had a kitchen, a living room, three rooms and a guest room, which they were going to turn into a play room. There was a master berthroom with a bathroom, and a half-bath in the hallway. All in all, it was a fairly decent apartment.

"I gets dis room!" Eject called, going to one room. The twins claimed another, and that left the final one for Rewind.

"We can go shoppin' fo' a crib an' stuff in a few Cycles." Jazz said.

"No, I can go alone. Really, it's fine. You guys have done enough." Blaster frowned.

"We want to help." Prowl said, "We insist it." Blaster smiled weakly.

"Thanks..." He said softly.

"It's no problem." Jazz smiled, hugging Blaster. Prowl hugged him as well, and soon Blaster was alone with his four Sparklings.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Eject said, patting his mother on the leg. Blaster looked down, and smiled.

"Alright." He took a few sippy cubes of Energon(2) out of his Subspace and gave one to Eject. He poured two into separate bowls he pulled out of his subspace and gave the bowls to Steeljaw and Ramhorn, and then sat at the table to feed Rewind.

---End of Chapter Two

1- Chest-feeding is to Sparklings as Breastfeeding is to Babies. If ya'll can't figure that one out... Then ya'll musta not passed English... -sweatdrops-

2- Sippy Cubes of Energon... They're Sippy Cups! -shows picture of Eject drinking from a Sippy Cube- It's basically a cube with a sippy cup lid. And a bottle is pretty much just a cube with a bottle nipple. Yeah, very simple! -gushes over picture of Eject-

A/N: Again, sorry for any mistakes! And, also, if any of you are artists, I challenge you to draw Sparkling cassettibots and Blaster, all eating. -giggles- Please review, and I'd love some constructive criticism, so long as you're nice about it! I may pout for all of a few minutes, but in the end, I'll be glad for it.

If you flame, well then... heh, our nameless mech will be of some value after all...

Eject: -giggles- Pwease re-few!

Awww! -cuddles-


	4. Chapter Three Shopping and Job Hunting

I can't help it... I'm excited for Otakon in TWO DAYS and I'm cosplaying as Blaster... So... Yeah... I'm gonna be going through this like crazy. -laughs nervously- So, you see a humanish Blaster with four plush cassettes... That's me...

A big thanks to Prime Revolver, Witch08 and PrancingTiger86 for their awesome reviews. Blaster appreciates the love.

Disclaimer and Claimer: On Prologue

Legend:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

*&*&*&*&

Chapter Three: Shopping and Job Hunting

_BEWARE THE FLUFF_

_**Cybertron: Lithium: Two Cycles After Chapter Two**_

Blaster sat on the floor in the living room, watching three of his four Sparklings play. In his arms was Rewind, who was suckling on a small Energon line connected to the inside of Blaster's chestplates(1). He was waiting for Jazz and Prowl to come by, so they could go get a crib and toys and such for his cassettes.

~Mommy?~ Steeljaw rubbed his helm against Blaster's leg, getting his attention.

"Yes baby?" He asked.

~When Jazz an' Powl gonna get here?~ Blaster smiled and kissed Steeljaw's helm.

"They should be here soon Sweety." Sure enough, as the words left his mouth, a knock was heard on the door.

"I gets it!" Eject shrieked, toddling as fast as he could to the door.

"Eject, slow down! You're going to-!"

_**Thunk**_

"Fall..." Blaster sighed and stood up. He set Rewind down next to Steeljaw and picked the crying Eject up. The door opened, revealing two worried black and white mechs.

"What happened?" Jazz asked. Blaster, bouncing his crying eldest son, shook his head.

"Eject needs to stop trying to run. He's still too small." Blaster aimed the last part at Eject, nuzzling his audio receptor with his nose. Eject sniffled, reaching for what the four lovingly referred to as 'Dr. Pwowl'. Prowl took the Sparkling and sat him on the counter.

"Alright, I want you to offline your optics." Prowl said gently. Eject shuttered them off. "Good, now what hurts?"

"My wists..." Eject sniffled.

"Alright, now just keep your optics off, and I want you to think of your most happiest memory in the universe. Can you tell me what that is?" Prowl asked, starting to rub the Sparkling's wrists.

"Pwayin' wit' my cousins for ta first time..." Eject sniffled.

"Blaster didn't tell us about that trip... Can you tell me what happened while you met them?" Prowl asked.

"I pwayed wit' Wumble an' Fwenzy... An' Unca Soun'wave gave us a bawl an' we made it go up an' down..." Eject said. Prowl smiled and wiped Eject's wet cheeks.

"Alright, online your optics now. Do you feel better?" Prowl asked. Eject onlined them and flexed his wrists. He grinned.

"Dey all bet-oar!" He giggled.

"Tha's 'cause Docta Prowl's th' best Sparklin' doc ever." Jazz said, kissing Prowl's cheek.

"Eww! Kissy Kissy!" Eject giggled.

~Ewww!~ The twins giggled. Blaster smiled and picked up Rewind, who was making gasping noises to join his brothers' actions.

"'ey. No dissin' the kissin'." Jazz tickled Eject, taking him off the counter.

"Why?" Eject asked.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"'Cause... Ah don' know!" Jazz stuck his tongue out at the Sparkling.

"Jazz, stop being childish." Prowl sighed.

~We's goin'?~ Steeljaw asked the three adults.

"Yes, we are." Blaster said as Prowl picked the two up. The group left, Blaster lockin' the door, and headed for the Market part of the town. They entered a small shop for Sparklings.

"Hello-... _Blaster_?" The mech behind the counter gasped. "_Jazz_? Primus above!" The mech came forward and Blaster forced himself to not run off.

"Silvercloud! What's up man?" Jazz grinned, doing their old hand shake(2).

"I inherited the shop from my great-grandfather... What the frag? Who's Sparklings are these?" The mech, Silvercloud, gasped, eyeing the four Sparklings.

"Blast's." Jazz said.

"Blaster? You had them? Man, I knew they were adorable, but man now I know it's hereditary!" Silvercloud grinned.

"Mommy, what's hewe... hewedar... hewer..."

"Hereditary Eject. He means you got your pretty looks from me." Blaster said.

"'Cuz I did!" Eject said. Blaster smiled.

"I dunno. I think you got them from Uncle Soundwave." He teased.

"Soundwave's here too?" Silvercloud perked. Blaster sighed, shaking his head.

"No. The 'Cons still have him roped in tightly." He said. Silvercloud frowned.

"S'a shame..." He said. He perked up again. "So, what are ya guys lookin' for? I got everything from Alphabet Mobiles to Zerophilia(3)!"

"Good, 'cause we pretty much need everythin'." Jazz laughed. Silvercloud laughed as well.

"Come on." Silvercloud took them to the crib section. "These are the cribs we got. How many you need?"

"Five." Prowl said.

"Five? I see four Sparklings here, unless you an' Jazz got it goin' on..." The silver mech grinned cheekily.

"Sadly, not yet." Jazz sighed depressingly.

"So why five?" Silvercloud asked.

"A... attack... on Blaster... caused a Sparkling to start developin'..." Jazz frowned as Blaster's optics watered. Silvercloud frowned and hugged Blaster.

"You can come to me for anything Blast... You're one of my best friends. I won't turn you away." Silvercloud said gently. Blaster nodded, letting his friend hug him. At Rewind's growl, Silvercloud pulled away, laughing.

"I'm guessing he doesn't like me?" Silvercloud asked teasingly.

"He's just cranky." Blaster smiled weakly. Silvercloud grinned and after a few Joors, they had been to almost six shops for Sparkling items, berths, Energon and other things for the two homes.

"Alright, Prowl an' Ah are gonna take th' Sparklin's." Jazz said as he took Rewind. Blaster smiled.

"Thanks guys, really. It means a lot..." He said.

"It's no problem Blaster. Have fun." Prowl said. Blaster headed in one direction as Jazz and Prowl headed in another. He entered a small heated Energon shop(4) and was taken to the back for an interview.

"Hello, my name is Cosmos and I'm going to be interviewing you this Cycle." She smiled. She had light green optics and her armor was dark blue with golden specks, no doubt stars.

"I'm Blaster."

"Blaster? Why does that...? Oh Primus! Blaster! It's me, remember? From High School! We had Transformation class together all four Vorns!" Cosmos said, smiling brightly. Blaster smiled.

"I remember. You used to flirt with that mech that sat four seats ahead of me." Blaster said.

"Yellow Jacket. Yeah, he's my mate now." Cosmos said.

"That's great. Congrats." Blaster said.

"So, you heard from Jazz?" Cosmos asked.

"Yeah. He and his mate are in town as well." Blaster said.

"He told me he'd come visit when he was in town." Cosmos pouted. Blaster laughed weakly.

"Yeah, he and Prowl are still moving in, and they're helping me and my Sparklings move in our apartment as well." Blaster said.

"You have Sparklings?" Cosmos smiled, "I love Sparklings! They're so cute!" Blaster nodded.

"Four. And I'm expecting another." Blaster said.

"Primus! Who's the father?" She asked. Blaster frowned, and the femme caught on.

"Oh you poor thing! I knew you shouldn't have joined the war!" She said.

"Cosmos. Please, I'd rather we did the interview. I really need a job and I have another place waiting." Blaster said.

"Well, alright... So, have you any experience in serving Energon?" Cosmos asked.

"No." Blaster said.

"Alright, do you have any work experience?" She asked.

"Does being a Communications Officer for the Autobots count?"

"Sort of. Any normal work experience?"

"I worked at a Library in High School."

"What are your working qualities?" Cosmos asked.

"I'm good with working with others, a fast learner and a people-person." He answered.

"What Joors can you work?"

"Afternoons, possibly mornings if I can get a babysitter."

"Well, that just about sums it up. And don't worry, I'll put in a good word for you with my boss." Cosmos smiled, "You should drop by sometime with the Sparklings, and tell Jazz to get his aft to my place with his mate. He promised." Blaster laughed.

"Yeah, okay." He said. He hurried to the Library he worked at when he was in High School. The interview went in a similar fashion, along with several others at other places. It was almost dinner when he headed home.

"Blaster, there ya are! Have fun?" Jazz asked as he entered his apartment.

"Yeah, sure. Cosmos said to get your aft to her place sometime. Something about a promise. And she mated with Yellow Jacket." Blaster said, "Did you get Rewind to eat?"

"Poor mech wouldn't. He's starvin', but he been sleepin' most th' time." Jazz said. Blaster frowned, taking his son.

"You shouldn't have let him sleep. He'll be up all night now." He said, quickly getting out the Sparkling Energon Line(5).

"Ah know, but we couldn't get'm t' eat, and we didn't want t' drain all his energy by lettin' him play an' all." Jazz said, "Cosmos mated with Jacket?"

"Yeah. She demanded you and Prowl visit. She wants to meet the Sparklings too." Blaster said. Jazz grinned.

"Well, Prowl's already put the other three in 'charge." He said, "Ah told'm t' go home. Ah'll be gettin' outta ya way." He hugged Blaster. "Ah'll be by tomorrow t' help with the cribs an' stuff." Blaster nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Jazz." With Jazz gone, Blaster sighed and went to his room. He laid down and shut off his optics as Rewind fell into recharge while feeding. Blaster was sure that tomorrow would be just as tiresome as this Cycle had been...

1- There's a certain Energon Line in most mechs and all femmes' chestplates. The simply open their chestplates, pull it out, and give it to the feeding Sparkling. It's got a small nozzle for the Sparkling to easily latch onto. That's what my take on Transformer Breastfeeding is. ... I think I have too much time on my hands to actually go in depth for this...

2- It's palm, backhand, finger snap. You can come up with a different one if you want, but that's what I see them doing.

3- Zerophilia... Uhm... It's a special medicated Energon for Sparklings that are just off the chest, but not quite ready for another type of Energon that most Changelings take in.

4- Heated Energon Shop... Come, this one's easy. It's a coffee shop.

5- The Sparkling Energon Line is the special line that is explained for #1. It will now be known as the Sparkling Energon Line or the Sparkling Line.

A/N: Yep! Three chapters in one day... haha, blame Otakon for having me hyped up and giving me insperation to actually write more. So, anybody going to Otakon, look out for Blaster, 'cause it's ME! ^-^

Silvercloud: No flamin', 'cause it'll just be used to burn that nameless jackass from Chapter One! But reviews will help bring Soundwave back to this story. Who all wants that? And ya gotta vote on the final pairing. The poll's gonna be on Orian(Authoress)'s page! But don't vote until a few more chapters in, 'cause there's gonna be an option in there that hasn't been met yet and one that still has to redeem him/herself! Peace Guys!


	5. Chapter Four A Brutal Encounter

OrianPrime92: -grins- WOW! One person has already voted for who they want Blaster to be with... -laughs- Man, I was thinking about who to put'm with, but I actually decided that I'm gonna switch out one of the options and put in 'Barricade'. Yeah... Recently, Barricade has demanded to at least make out with Blaster... Yeah, DarkCloud's pissed. XD My new favorite pairing is BarricadexBlaster LMAO. So, who all is excited for another damn chapter? Yeah, I know, it's been a while. -grins- MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!!!

Orian Prime: -smirks- Ha! Ah'm olda!

OP92: By a slagging Month!

Orian: Technically Ah'm olda by Fourteen Hundred Stellacycles.

OP92: Now yer bein' a dick. Go back to YOUR story damnit! -glares and kicks him out- -sighs- Sorry. He's been smug about being older ever since he weasled my birthday outta me... Trust me, he didn't have to try hard. -grins- I'm too excited! Also, I know this chapter is short, but some people have wanted to know more about this mech that raped Blaster. Try to put the clues together. -smirks-

Blaster: -facepalm- -points to prologue for disclaimer-

Legend:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

One Cycle after last Chapter; Present Day

_Soundwave snarled at the radioformer who had hurt his brother. He was losing his control over his emotions, but he didn't care. He went to punch the mech, but he was forced back._

_"SLAGGER!" He screamed. His visor was cracked, a chunk missing and showing part of his brilliant blue and red optics. Those optics shone in rage._

_"Oh, please. Soundwave, you know that I've been waiting for him... For him to turn to me, and look at me... The same way he did all those Vorns ago..." The mech whispered._

_"You didn't have to rape him! You could have just spoken to him! You were a neutral! Damnit, what would your brother say!?" Soundwave shouted._

_"Hmm... What _would_ SilverCloud say...?" The radio said thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know. But, frankly, I don't care! He betrayed me the moment he told me his feelings for you!"_

_"Fragger! I hope you rot in Pit for all eternity!" Soundwave shouted. "... You used to be so kind..." The mech rolled his optics. _

_"Oh please... That all disappeared when you ruined my chance with Blaster." The mech said._

_"Please... Don't do this..."_

_"Shut up!" The mech punched Soundwave, who growled. Soundwave attempted to fight back, but the shadowed mech slammed him against the wall nearby. "You are a worthless weakling... A piece of scrap."_

_"... You're nothing but a raping bastard that feels sorry for himself... I hope you offline." Soundwave whispered as the mech started pounding his helm against the wall, and the mech's fists on his chest. Inside his chest, Soundwave's Cassettes were screaming for the pain to stop. Soundwave offlined to the sound of his creations' crying, and this former companion's insane laughter._

---End of Chapter Four

A/N: Guess who it is.

Soundwave: X_x

OP92: ... Who wants a flashback next chapter? -smiles weakly- I want to show SilverCloud and Soundwave's relationship, but this story is technically in Blaster's POV, so it'd have to be his POV and his flashback. Or I may just use Jazz, from before High School. Take your pick. -grins-

SilverCloud: -furious at mech- Please. Review. Flames. Will. Be. Used. To. Burn. That. BASTARD! -lunges-


	6. Chapter Five Recieving the News

A/N: -gasps- An UPDATE. I know! I'm just as shocked as you all! -sniffs- I'm so proud of myself...

I know, I should update other stories, but right now I think this deserves a new chapter. I mean, really. I haven't updated this since the day before my birthday in '09. I KNOW I'M EXCITED ABOUT THIS TOO!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Should I own anything, it would be jack shit. And, as sad as it is, I do NOT mean Wheeljack's shit. I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from **_Fractured Alliances_** by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by **_FA_** by **xStarSaber**.

_Legend:_

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solarcycle** Daytime

**Lunarcycle** Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

_**Cybertron, Lithium, Present Day(Two Cycles after Previous Chapter)**_

Blaster paced worriedly through his apartment. He was at work when he received a comm from Jazz saying that Soundwave had been attacked.

And not by either Faction.

"Mommy... You makin' mah head hurt..." Eject whined, watching his creator pace in a circle. Blaster stopped and looked at his son, who was in Cosmos' lap. Yellow Jacket frowned.

"He's right Blaster. You need to calm down. Working yourself up like this isn't going to help." Suddenly there was frantic knocking on the door. Blaster went and let Jazz and Prowl in. With them was SilverCloud, who looked worse than Blaster thought he would with the knowledge of Soundwave hurt.

"We just got intel from Shockwave." Jazz said as Prowl sat with the bonded couple. SilverCloud and Blaster sat down.

"And?" Blaster asked. Jazz looked pained.

"It was SilverLunar(1)."

"NO!" SilverCloud cried out. Blaster looked appalled.

"Impossible! He loved Soundwave as much as we did!" He said.

"It was. Soundwave only managed to say 'Silver', and with SilverCloud with us almost every click of the cycle, then it had to be him." Prowl said.

"No! I don't believe it! Big Brother is a giant teddy bear!"

"Even teddy bears can go grizzly once in a while." Prowl said. SilverCloud moaned and Blaster hugged him.

"This can't be happening..." The silver mech sobbed.

"Don't worry SilverCloud. He's being questioned by Smokescreen right now."

"Yeah. I told you 'bout that. Smokescreen's the best interrogator in the Universe." But even Blaster wasn't warmed by the thought of him being interrogated by his fellow Autobot.

"Unka Soundwave okay?" Eject asked. Blaster took his son.

"Unka Soundwave will be just fine. So will your cousins. Now go play with your Bradas." Eject nodded and hopped off his creator's lap and walked into the berthroom that held his younger siblings.

"Well, that was easy." Jazz said. Blaster, SilverCloud and Prowl gave him an evil look. Cosmos just sighed.

"I don't understand... Why would SilverLunar do something like this? He was always so kind in High School..." She said.

"He wasn't always kind. On PedsBall(2), he always made sure to take down mechs he didn't like." Yellow Jacket said. The other snorted.

"Well _duh_. That's half the fun." Jazz snickered as Yellow Jacket scowled.

"Jerks." Blaster looked at the two Commanding Officers.

"Anything else?" He asked. Jazz shook his helm, sitting next to him.

"Nah. Unless Shocky told Prowl an'thin'."

"They're sending Soundwave to Junction City, where Ratchet has been temporarily assigned to. Other than that, no. If he decides to come here, he will. If not, he's returning to the Decepticon Base on Earth." Prowl said.

"Cou-!"

"Ya ain't goin' down t' Junction, Blast. Too dangerous plus Hatchet'll have our skidplates if we let ya go." Jazz cut his friend off. Blaster sighed as Jazz hugged him. SilverCloud hugged him as well as he started crying.

He prayed his brother decided to come home.

**End of Chapter**

1- Oh noes! Who is this strange new mech!? ... Oh shit, I ain't tellin'. But try t' guess. XD And I'm sorry for those of you who wished it to be DarkCloud. I just can't make him mean and evil. He's the _real_ teddy bear.

2- FOOTBALL!!!!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!! XD

Now, I know it's really short, but I'm running on fumes here. There's no gasoline, Energon, or oil in my brain right now. But _hey_, it's a slaggin' update! So be happy!

OH! And the poll results!!! The official main pairing is... Going to be said next chapter. -laughs as is stoned by Jazz, Prowl, Blaster and everyone else-


	7. Chapter Six Unstable Emotion Sensors

WOOOO!!!!!! _**TRAS**_ chapter five has been fixed. And I updated _**BOW**_ and then _**Cover Me Origins**_ (HOLY SHIT I KNOW!) and I'm working on the next chapter of _**Primedescent**_! I'm on a _roll_!! And, now, what we've all been waiting for... _**The Poll Results!!!**_ And so, I am pleased to announce that our main character of this story, Blaster, shall be paired up with...

_Jazz and Prowl!!!_

-stares- Dude... Ya'll are kinky bastards ain't'cha. XD

**Disclaimer**: Should I own anything, it would be jack shit. And, as sad as it is, I do NOT mean Wheeljack's shit. I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**.

_Legend_:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solarcycle** Daytime

**Lunarcycle** Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

(And yes, this entire A/N is a whole page. XD)

Chapter Six:

Unstable Emotion Sensors and "Not a Solar Mech"

_**Blaster's Apartment, Lithium, Cybertron, 12098; Three Cycles after previous chapter**_

Blaster sat in the rocking chair in Rewind's room, chest-feeding the little one. Jazz walked in, yawning.

"Eject's in recharge, an' Prowler's gettin' th' twins down." He said. Blaster smiled weakly.

"Thank you. For everything." Jazz grinned.

"It's our pleasure. What kinda unkas would me an' Prowler be if we didn't help ya wit' th' li'l'uns(1)."

"Normal ones?" Prowl asked, walking in. "However, Jazz is right. We love the children Blaster. It's our pleasure to help you care for them." Blaster fought tears, cussing his unstable emotion sensors quietly.

"Ahyaaaaa!!!!!! _Click twitter!_" Rewind chirped, biting the Sparkling Line. Blaster winced and returned his Sparkling Line to his chest compartment. Jazz took Rewind from Blaster and rubbed his back in an attempt to get the air out of the Sparkling's fuel tanks. Rewind let out what the humans called a burp, and snuggled against Jazz. Jazz hummed a soft Cybertronian lullaby that put him into recharge. Jazz put the Sparkling in his crib and helped Prowl pull the tired tape-deck to his feet.

"Come on Blaster. Just wait a few clicks before falling into recharge." Prowl said gently. Blaster looked up, optics wet.

"I don't deserve you guys..." He moaned as he sat on his berth. Jazz and Prowl shared a frown.

"Blasta, what're ya talkin' 'bout."

"Y-you guys... y-you're t-too kind... I-I don't d-deserve fr-friends li-li-like y-you..." Blaster sobbed, trying to stay quiet. The two mates sat on either side of him and hugged him.

"Blaster, you deserve a lot more than you're getting. Not many can handle what you've been through and still raise four Sparklings, and carry another while still chest-feeding." Prowl told him gently.

"Prowl's right Blast." Jazz said, using the red Autobot's sparkling hood nickname. "Ya deserve a whole lot more. If an'thin', _we_ don't deserve a friend like _you_." That was it for the poor Autobot. His crying got harder, and he couldn't stop. The two black and whites laid him down, and hugged him until he fell into recharge. Both smiled and fell into recharge, deciding Optimus could wait until the Solarcycle for their status report.

_**Next Solarcycle, Blaster's Apartment**_

Blaster placed the bowl of steaming Energon in front of Eject, and placed two more in front of the recently transformed twins. They transformed into their bi-pedal modes(2) for the first time that morning, and Jazz had recorded it, much to the twins' excitement.

"Is Unka Silbacoud comin' ova today?" Eject asked, eating his Energon. Blaster smiled.

"Yes he is."

"He's bringin' Unka Soundwave too, right?"

"And your cousins, yes."

"So I can play wif Fenzy an' Wumble in my room, right?"

"If the others want to join, you let them, got it?" Blaster said. Eject grinned.

"YEY!!!" Prowl walked in, half in recharge. Jazz was on the Telecommunications Network(3) with Optimus and grinned.

"Prowler, ya missed th' twins changin' t' bi-pedal this mornin'." He said. Prowl just grunted in reply as Blaster pulled a chair out for him. Optimus and Blaster chuckled at the SIC's unkempt behaviour. Said SIC laid his head in his arms on the table. Eject poked him, not used to seeing his uncle act like this before.

"Unka Pwowl?" Eject asked, "Are you online?"

"_No._" came Prowl's muffled reply.

"Silvercloud and Soundwave are coming over soon." Blaster said, putting a hot cube of Energon on the table in front of Prowl. The mech just grunted again.

"Unka Pwowl's not a soluh mech, is he Mommy?" Eject asked.

"Apparently not." Blaster laughed. Jazz came over, the TN status report over.

"He ain't eva been one. Takes'm Joors an' four hot cubes of Energon t' fully wake up." Jazz said, shaking Prowl. "C'mon Prowler, Silva's gunna be here soon." Prowl moaned. Jazz eventually got his mate sitting up properly and drinking his Energon. The twins giggled. Rewind started fussing in his playpen, and Blaster picked him up.

"Alright sweetspark..." He pulled out his Sparkling Line and gave it to Rewind. The hungry Sparkling latched on quickly. Jazz laughed as someone knocked on the door.

"Looks like he's hungry." He said, going to the door. Upon opening it, Jazz revealed Silvercloud helping Soundwave stand. Frenzy and Rumble were hopping up and down in place, obviously excited. Ravage was standing in bi-pedal mode, his bright red optics curious as he looked around. The twins were also in bi-pedal mode, standing on either side of Ravage. Ratbat was nestled in Soundwave's arms.

"Unka Soundwave!!!!" Eject shrieked, getting down from the table and running to his uncle. And of course, before anybody could stop him...

_**Thunk**_

"For the love of Primus..." Blaster groaned, "Jazz, you're going to have to play Doctor. Prowl's asleep again." Jazz glanced at the table, and saw his mate in recharge again.

"C'mere 'ject." He sighed, picking Eject up. He did Prowl's usual routine, and soon Eject was giggling from Jazz tickling his sides.

"You 'kay 'ject?" Frenzy asked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Blaster." Blaster smiled weakly at his brother.

"I'm almost done with Rewind. Go sit." Silvercloud led the older tape-deck to the couch. Blaster's twins toddled over on learning legs. Soundwave slid his mask off, revealing his weak smile.

"They transformed without us?" Silvercloud asked.

"Without Prowl too." Blaster said, burping Rewind.

"Ah recorded it, don' worry." Jazz grinned, holding up the file.

"Hypothesis: You will be a Fada based all around their Sparkling." Soundwave said in his monotone voice. Jazz's grin fell and he gave Soundwave a blank stare.

"Why ya always gotta insult me?" He asked.

"Rebuttle: Easy Target."

"How am I an easy target!?" Jazz shouted.

"Like this." Blaster said, whapping him upside the head. Jazz whined.

"Ya'll are meeeeaaaan!!!"

"Unka Jazz funny." Eject said, standing in the doorway with Frenzy and Rumble. They giggled and nodded. Jazz stuck his tongue out and ran over, snatching one of the three. Rumble shrieked for mercy, and Blaster had to laugh as his brother handed Ratbat to Silvercloud in order to '_rescue_' his Sparkling.

"Blasta, help!" Jazz shouted, being pinned by Soundwave. Of course, the TIC of the Autobots could easily turn the tide and pin the TIC of the Decepticons, but Blaster knew that would require possibly damaging his brother more, and Jazz knew he'd kill him for that.

"No thanks." He went to try to wake Prowl up. He knew that the Cycle was going to be a hectic one.

But it was so damn worth the smiles.

1-li'l'uns. Come on. Little. Ones. XD You expect Jazz to say all those syllables? -snorts-

2- All cassettes have Bi-pedal modes. Meaning, they do all have two feet. Those who start as quad-peds, or animals as an Alt mode(Ravage, Steeljaw, etc), they will eventually transform into bi-pedal mode before they have officially reached One Vorn of Age.

3- Telecommunications Network. AKA the TN. Or, the phone, the television, music player... XD It's all that wrapped into one. I want a TN.

I honestly think that this is the longest chapter of this story so far. ^_^ They're getting longer!!!

Jazz: I'm so proudduh ya.

-sticks tongue out- jerk.


	8. Chapter Seven Unka Bee Visits

Because I seem to be back on a Blaster-High. -sighs- I'm sorry Blaster. I know this story tortures you so...

On a lighter note... surprise appearance by an adorable Youngling Minibot, and we get to see what Blaster does at work!!! ... Kinda...

Dis/claimer: on previous ones. I'm tired of copying and pasting. XD Same with the legend/time measurements. EXCEPT NOW I OWN NEGA!!! I dunno. I just bsed some dude together. -frowns- I needed to give Blaster a boss. Gimme a break! -pouts-

And ya'll should get the concepts of purging. If not, it's PUKING. Wash-quarters, bathrooms, wash bins, sink, toilet, TOILET. You should get the concept now.

Chapter Seven:

Unka Bee Visits!

_**Two Decacycles since Chapter One**_

When Blaster got up that morning, he really shouldn't have been surprised. He'd been expecting it to happen. I mean, this _was_ the fourth time he was carrying, And yet, once again, the feeling like he was going to purge hadn't passed the entire morning. He was at the shop when he finally realized _he really needed to purge._ So, thankful he had been cleaning the wash-quarters, he leaned over the toilet and purged everything he had consumed since he onlined that cycle.

"Blaster? You okay?" Cosmos entered the room about five clicks after he started. "Nega sent me in. Said he hadn't seen you come out yet." The sounds of purging led her to him, and she stared, optics wide. Blaster weakly looked up.

"'m fine..." He said. His voice was as strong as he looked, and felt, and Cosmos wasn't having any of it.

"No you're not! You're purging up your tanks!"

"It's solar-purging, Cosmos. It's normal for carrying 'bots to get it around two Decacycles in." He sighed, leaning against the stall's side. Cosmos just frowned, giving him a hard look. "I'm _fine_." He forced himself up, and let the toilet get rid of his purged Energon. He went to the wash bin and cleaned his servos and faceplates.

"You still look like Astrotrain in a wreck." Cosmos pointed out.

"I'm fine. I'll finish here in a bit before I head to the mechs' room." Blaster sighed.

"No, _I'll_ finish here and there." Nega came in with a sigh. He was a nice mech with green armor and deep blue optics. The mech had been a friend of Blaster's Family-unit when he and Soundwave were Sparklings, and he had met Silvercloud through Nega's own Younglings.

"But-!"

"But a purging carrier shouldn't be at work. Go home and get some rest Blaster." Nega said, "Before I have Cosmos call YellowJacket to come take you." Blaster easily knew that with the tone Nega had just used, he had better leave and get some rest, or be carried out over YellowJacket's shoulder.

"Fine. But I'm coming back tomorrow."

"And I'll just send you home when you purge then too." Nega said as Blaster left. Blaster huffed and left the wash-quarters, and then the shop all together. He walked home lazily, yawning. He had no idea when this started, but he wasn't the only mech to yawn. Of course, all Sparklings yawn until they're at least 16 Vorns, so Blaster's own young did it quite often. Jazz did, and Prowl did in the mornings, when he was trying to wake up.

"Blaster!" Blaster paused and turned around. He smiled when he saw Bumblebee running over.

"Hey Bumblebee! What're you doing down in this little cheap town?" He asked.

"I was running a shipment of Energon to Iacon when Optimus asked me to check on you guys. What're you doing out by yourself?" Bumblebee frowned. Blaster laughed.

"I'm pregnant, Bumbler, not dying. My boss kicked me from work this cycle. And from his threat, he'll do it tomorrow too." Bumblebee was immediately concerned.

"He knows your pregnant, right!? Do I have t-!"

"It's not like _that_, Bumblebee. I purged." The Communications mech was trying not to laugh again, but this time at Bumblebee's alarmed look. He understood where Bumblebee was at right now. This was really the first time Bumblebee had been around a carrying mech, and he didn't know that it was normal.

"You never took a basic Medic Class in School, did you?" He asked, smiling gently. Bumblebee heated up.

"I-I was home schooled... And... my creators never told me the specifics of a pregnancy. I asked Ratchet, but he didn't tell me everything." The youngling was acting just plain adorable now.

"Ah. I see. Well, purging is completely normal. Trust me, this is my fourth time carrying. I should know." Bumblebee smiled at his crack at a horrible joke. "And there's also unstable-"

"Unstable emotion sensors and body pain. That's all Ratchet told me before he was asked to go to Junction City."

"And the medic's always right. Jazz and Prowl basically live with me now, since I can't control my sensors. It's kind of dangerous to be a single parent when you're carrying. Eject wouldn't come near me until Prowl calmed him down the first time I yelled at him." Blaster sighed. Bumblebee stared, optics wide.

"You... You can... _yell_?" Bumblebee asked. Of course the Minibot knew that all mechs could yell. He had just never been on the receiving end of Blaster doing it. Or around at all when he did it. He'd heard him yell on the battlefield, but that was a little different.

"I didn't really yell off the battlefield on Earth. I had no reason to, with the kids around so many sitters." Blaster grinned as they approached his apartment building. Bumblebee grinned.

"Everybody misses Eject asking for "one more" of everything."

"Ugh, he still does that. And if Jazz gives him "one more" of anything..." Bumblebee laughed at the threat. Blaster opened the door and frowned at Prowl watching the kids.

"I hired a sitter for a reason." He said. Prowl looked over from Eject's attempt at rolling the ball against the wall in a one-player pass-the-ball.

"I am aware. However I discovered I had too much vacation time built up." The SIC said calmly.

"In other words, Prime and Jazz forced you off." Blaster said. Prowl gave an undignified snort. Bumblebee laughed.

"Heya Prowl!"

"UNKA BUMBLEBEE!!!" Eject shouted, ending his game and coming over as quickly as he possibly could(Blaster was glad that he didn't actually _run_).

"Hey Eject!" Bumblebee said, picking the Sparkling up.

"Oh, sure. Bumblebee gets a hello and I don't?" Blaster asked. Eject grinned.

"I love you Mommy!" Eject said as Blaster kissed his head.

"Mmhm. Yeah, sure." The mech teased before going to the kitchen for some Energon.

"How come you off early Mommy?" Eject asked. Prowl frowned.

"Yes. I wasn't aware you got off at this Joor. Jazz and I are normally here before you."

"I started purging. Nega threatened to call YellowJacket to carry me home." Blaster sighed, returning with three cubes. He handed one to Bumblebee, who grinned in thanks.

"Who's YellowJacket?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's someone from Blaster's high school." Prowl said, taking one cube. "And a good friend."

"You're just glad he's not a jock." Blaster said, sipping from his.

"Huh?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sport-junky. Like Eject." Bumblebee gave a confused look.

"He works at th' public archives centa." Eject said, grinning.

"Ooooh..." Bumblebee nodded, "I get it. Prowl's friends with him because he can actually talk sanely."

"Pretty much." Blaster laughed as Prowl frowned.

"I talk to Cosmos too."

"Who?"

"YellowJacket's mate and a femme that's mostly about looks."

"I was never friends with either in high school." Blaster pointed out, "Cosmos recognized me, and she and YellowJacket help out with the kids sometimes." Bumblebee nodded as the twins came toddling into the room. Bumblebee stared.

"Okay, why do...?"

"All mechs have a bi-pedal mode unless they come from two animal parents that don't have one. I forgot that these two, Ravage, Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw are the only 'bots that started out in animal-mode you've seen." Blaster said.

"Unka Jazz recorded it 'cause Unka Prowl wasn't up yet." Eject grinned.

"Plus he's acting like their father-figure." Blaster snorted.

"How come?" Bumblebee asked, grinning. "I thought he'd hate having this many kids." Blaster and Prowl shared a look, and Blaster shushed Eject before the Sparkling could answer the Minibot.

Bumblebee never got his answer, as he was sent back Iacon with the shipment of Energon.


	9. Chapter Eight Blind Date

**DOUBLE UPDATE!!!!!! **-grins-

**Standard, unwanted but needed Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Standard, wanted and needed Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins-

Legend on sixth chapter

Chapter Eight:

Blind Date

_**Blaster's Apartment, Lithium, Cybertron, 12098; Same Cycle as Before**_

Blaster stared in shock at what Jazz just told him. The TIC was grinning as Prowl sighed in annoyance at his mate.

"Jazz, perhaps Blaster does not wish to date. Especially go on a blind one that was set up by you." The Second in Command of the Autobots said. Jazz crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was jus' thinkin' 'bout Blasta." He said, "An' 'sides, I made sure it was a real nice mech." Blaster was nervous. He had never thought about dating before. Not since... Not since Darkcloud... And especially not since having Eject, and the other children...

"It is his decision Jazz."

"So let him decide! So, Blast, ya wanna go on a date wit' DeadPool?" Jazz asked. Blaster bit his lip.

"I... suppose... it wouldn't hurt..."

"Thatta mech!" Jazz grinned at him. "Let's get ya cleaned up nice for'm!" Jazz took Blaster into the other room, Prowl sighing and looking at Soundwave, who was glaring daggers at Jazz's back.

_**That Lunarcycle: Restaurant**_

Blaster sat uncomfortably at the restaurant table as DeadPool, a nice mech with green and blue plating, and lovely blue optics, shifted nervously.

"Is this weird?" Blaster asked, "Being on a date with a pregnant mech?" DeadPool frowned.

"It's not... weird... A bit uncomfortable to the nerves, maybe... I've never been on a blind date before, and Jazz so kindly left out that you're, uhm..."

"Raped and pregnant?"

"No! I wasn't going to say that. I meant, he didn't say you were carrying! I, uh... Heh... Uhm..."

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware Jazz had even bothered you until he told me about the arrangement." Blaster sighed, "You can go, if you want. I can pay-!"

"Now, don't get hasty Blaster!" DeadPool said, "If you hadn't even known, then the least I can do is pay for the meal. Jazz is a bit of a screw loose when it comes to matchmaking. Besides, Silvercloud might kill me if I don't." Blaster frowned.

"Don't let Silvercloud make you do anything. He's as much of a screw loose as Jazz when it comes to me." He said.

"Nonsense. I'll walk you home." DeadPool said as he paid for their short-lived meal. Blaster walked with him, staring at the ground. After a while, DeadPool put a hand on his shoulder. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry you got hurt." Blaster smiled weakly.

"Thanks. And don't worry, if Silvercloud tries to kill you, my brother will withhold interfacing from him." DeadPool laughed.

"Good to know." He said as he let Blaster walk into the red tape deck's apartment building.

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Blaster sighed as DeadPool left, and headed for his apartment. He walked in.

"Hey! Ya ain't s'posed t' be back yet!" Jazz exclaimed, "What happened!? Did he-!"

"He did nothing wrong, Jazz. It was just too uncomfortable. And next time you get the urge to set me up on a blind date, inform them of what kind of mech they'll be sitting with before you set it up!" Blaster snapped, going to his room. Prowl sighed.

"You should have told DeadPool he was pregnant."

"Oh shut up!" Jazz huffed, pouting in the chair as Steeljaw and Ramhorn looked up at him, blocks they had been playing with ignored. Jazz's scowl deepened. "Don' ya two be all up on mah hood too!" They giggled and crawled to Prowl, who gave Jazz a '_Apologize to Blaster_' look. After a while, Jazz sighed in defeat and walked to Blaster's room.

"Blast? Let me in..." Jazz said softly.

"_Go away!_" Blaster shouted. It was painfully obvious that he was crying. Jazz whined to himself, hating that he made his best friend cry. He picked the lock, and came in. Blaster was on the soft berth, thermal blanket covering him as he laid on his side, facing away from Jazz. Jazz sighed and sat on the berth, staring at the ground.

"I'm sorry Blasta..." Jazz said gently, "I shouldn't have set ya up on that date..." He turned, and laid down, hugging Blaster from behind. "Or at least I should have told'm ya were pregnant." Blaster turned and hugged Jazz.

"It's getting painfully obvious, Jazz." He sniffled, "They should know before hand." Jazz grinned.

"Ya are startin' t' show..." The Third in Command said, hand going to the small bulge in Blaster's stomach plating. Blaster shoved his hand away, glaring.

"So you're calling me fat?" Jazz cussed himself quietly.

"Ya ain't fat Blasta. But th' cute li'l'un is startin' t' make himself known." Jazz said. Thankfully, Blaster didn't get any more emotional. Jazz and Blaster laid on the berth, talking like they had when Blaster was going to have Eject. Jazz offered calming, encouraging words as Blaster started get drowsy with the need to sleep. They stayed like that, the only change being Prowl coming in to join them after the Sparklings were put into recharge(1).

A/N:

The only reason Blaster didn't chest-feed Rewind was because they expected Blaster to be out after they were put into recharge, and had pumped the Energon out. Like, when a mother pumps her breast milk for a bottle. So, Prowl fed Rewind.

And did ya'll like DeadPool? 'Cause he ain't ever comin' back 'till later later later. Maybe next chapter. XD


	10. Chapter Nine This is RhythmBeat

**a/n:** I did some math, and If I hadn't said it already, Blaster is maybe four decacycles/months into the pregnancy. So, now you know... And I decided to split this chapter into two.

**Standard, ****unwanted but needed Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Standard, wanted and needed Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins-

Legend on sixth chapter(Yes I'm getting lazy)

Chapter Nine:

This is RhythmBeat

_**Blaster's Apartment, Lithium, Cybertron, 12098; Three cycles after last chapter**_

Blaster was playing pass-the-ball with Eject and his cousins, Rumble and Frenzy. The three sparklings were squealing in excitement, finding the simple game exhilarating. Normally the three would want to wrestle or play a small game of the humans' soccer. But Blaster informed them that one, they were inside, and two, he refused to let them.

"Blaster! Open up!" A desperate voice came from the front door, along with pounding on said door. A frown found its way onto his face, and he opened the door. He gasped.

Wheeljack stood in the doorway, dented badly with a broken optic. With him stood a dented Ironhide, Bluestreak(who was missing a wing), and Hound.

"Get in. Kids, go play in Eject's room!" He ordered.

"Why?" Eject turned and then screamed at the sight of his mother's friends.

"Inside!" Blaster ordered, going to the TN. He quickly dialed for Prowl's work office's TN. Prowl appeared on the screen.

"Blaster? Are you alright? What happened? Are you hurt?" The mech asked, worried.

"Four, three of them injured, Autobots are here. I need you to send a medic. Moving two of them would involve damaging them more." He was trying to stay calm, but his vocalizer crackled, and he started shaking.

"Blaster, stay calm. I'm coming home and I'm bringing a medic. Just calm down." Prowl said. He nodded weakly, starting to sob. The line went dead and Hound walked over to him, pulling him over to sit with the three injured.

"Wh-what happened?" Blaster choked out.

"Decepticons're lookin' fer Soundwave, an' went after Shockwave fer th' infermation.." Ironhide said, putting his undamaged arm around the tape-deck's shoulders. Blaster kept sobbing, cussing his sensors openly. Bluestreak, between his own pain from a missing wing, and Blaster's strange behaviour, was at a loss of what to do and say. Hound and Ironhide just kept trying their best to comfort the mech.

**Several Breems later**

Prowl and Jazz came running in with a femme with them. The femme came up to Jazz's neck, and she was silver. She had horns atop her head, a red visor, and a battle mask on. Sprouting from her shoulders were two doorwings, and hugging her hips were two more. Etched randomly in places were music notes, with a music staff on her mask. Blaster recognized her as his medic, RhythmBeat.

"Blasta, c'mere." Jazz pulled the sobbing mech into his arms. Prowl frowned.

"Where are the kids?"

"F-Frenzy, R-Rumble a-and E-Ej-je-ject are i-in hi-his r-room. Th-the rest a-are wi-with C-C-Cosmos..." Blaster choked out. Prowl nodded, and turned to the four mechs.

"This is RhythmBeat. She is the head medic in this city, a former Decepticon and a current Autobot stationed here by Ratchet's request." He explained. They nodded, and the femme got to work, music pumping from her speakers in an attempt to calm her patients, or at least Blaster.

**End of Chapter**

I own RhythmBeat. Well, co-own. XD If I were an Autobot, I'd be RhythmBeat. My friend kinda put my thoughts into art, and she recently added things, so I'm a excited to see the new design. -grins-


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: ... My math was wrong... I think he's maybe five or six months in, but for the sake of this, I'm changing the length of pregnancies for Cybertronians. It lasts 11 months. -deadpans-

Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, Barricade, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

Claimer: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins- AND! I own RhythmBeat. She is the Transformers me.

Legend:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solarcycle** Daytime

**Lunarcycle** Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

Chapter Ten:

_**Blaster's Apartment, Lithium, Cybertron; Same cycle as before**_

Blaster was in his berth, Jazz holding him tightly. Silvercloud and Soundwave were with them, Soundwave hugging his brother with Jazz. The pregnant mech was no longer crying, but he wasn't calm, not by any means. He was just too tired to keep it up. Prowl entered the room with Hound.

"How's Blaster?" Prowl asked quietly.

"He's fallin' in t' 'charge. How're th' kids?" Jazz asked.

"Ravage is trying to calm them down." Hound said, leaning against the wall.

"Do you know who attacked?" Silvercloud asked.

"Several Decepticons." Hound said, "I didn't recognize any of them."

"Neither did Shockwave. I believe they were rogues." Prowl said.

"Like Lunar?" Jazz asked, frowning.

"Who's Lunar?" Hound asked.

"SilverLunar. My older brother. He's the..." Silvercloud frowned.

"He's the rapist that attacked Blaster and Soundwave." RhythmBeat entered the room. "I repaired them as best I can. But Wheeljack and Bluestreak need to see Ratchet. Do any of you know where he's stationed at?"

"He's with the femmes in Iacon now. No doubt repairing Shockwave." Prowl answered her.

"Slag." The femme muttered.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Silvercloud asked.

"No. They need an efficient medic with the ability to perform surgery." Blaster mumbled something at the femme's words. They all shared a look and Jazz frowned.

"Whatcha say Blast?" Jazz asked, concerned. But Blaster was already in recharge. They sighed.

"Let him sleep." RhythmBeat said, standing. "I'll see what else I can do for them." She left the room, and Hound frowned.

"How've you guys been? Optimus hardly tells us anything since Red's been so paranoid about the transmissions..."

"We've been well. It's peaceful here." Prowl said.

"Nothing ever happens in Lithium." Silvercloud replied with a frown. "Our higher ups pay off both Autobots and Decepticons who don't want a part in the war. That's why there's peace here." There was silence. All of the mechs in the room, including the recharging boombox, were praying that their comrades would be alright.

End

Short, I know. But I started this, then lost the plan I had for the rest of the chapter... T.T


	12. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
